


Claws

by Soron66



Series: Shared Universe [1]
Category: Original Work, Unbreakable (2000), Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soron66/pseuds/Soron66
Summary: This story is based off of the Unbreakable movie by M. Night Shyamalan and some of the Wolverine related franchises. Hugely based off of the Unbreakable movie though. This story is about former Officer Chris Martin from the Oregon City Police Department. He somehow survives a crash which astounds almost everyone that saw him alive. He later learns he has superpowers, and as a cop he decides that he has to use them for good.





	Claws

**Author's Note:**

> please bear with me. this is my first time trying to write a fanfic like this. i'm trying really hard to honor M. night Shyamalan's Unbreakable movie right now.

Prologue

 

All was quiet in the small town of Oregon, Illinois. At least till a rare occurrence of a bank robbery occurred. The sounds of sirens could be heard all over town till they shut off when the cops reached the bank. Each of the cops exited their cars, pulled out their weapons, and used their cars or only the car doors as cover.

“Come out of the bank with your hands up!” yelled one of the cops into a megaphone. 

However, the bank robbery quickly paled in comparison to the sight of something on fire heading straight for their little town. There was nothing they could do as the meteor or whatever it was crashed into the city causing an explosion that wiped the city off the map. For the first time in all of time Oregon, Illinois became the most known town in the world as news medias from all over the world flocked to the perimeter set up by the authorities. However, none of that was important as a lone man slowly stood up from where the assembled cop cars used to be. He was covered in soot, hair was missing in places, and his clothes had been completely vaporized. Other than that, he was pretty much unharmed and would be confused with Hugh Jackman if he existed in our world. This man was former officer Chris Martin of the Oregon City Police Department. As the EMTs rushed over to him, he collapsed. Fortunately, they got to him before he could hit the ground again. He was promptly taken to Rochelle Community Hospital where he received all the care he needed. To their surprise, there was nothing wrong with Chris except for some hair loss. He was unconscious for several hours, but eventually he woke up.


End file.
